love You Like a Love Song
by Ryuki Lollypopz
Summary: "Sejak kapan kau bisa bernyanyi dengan suara semerdu itu, Suke?","Sejak-.. pertama kali aku mendengarmu bernyanyi-, mungkin,","Apa nyanyianku seperti Virus yang bisa menular, Teme?". Special Naruto's BornDay! *telat 1 hari TT-TT*, Wish U All The Best!


Telat 1 hari TT-TT *gara-gara UTS!*

Yasudahlah, toh gak ada yang marah… *dipelototin seseorang*

Special Naruto's Birthday!

Ku persembahkan fic nan GaJe dan nyambung gak nyambung pokoknya dipaksa nyambung, dariku. #senyamsenyum

Love You Like a Love Song

by; Ryuki Lollypopz

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto; Selena Gomez; 2ne1; Jessie J; Bruno Mars; Chris Brown feat. Justin Bieber

Pair : SasuNaru! *Always the Hottest!*

Genre : Humor/Romance

Rated : T

.

.

_It's been said and done  
>Every beautiful thought's been already sung<br>I guess right now, here's another one  
>So your melody will play on and on with the best of 'em<em>

_._

_._

"I think I'm Ugly.. and nobody wants to love me.. Just like her I wanna be pretty- I wanna be pretty.. Don't lie to my face~ Tell'in me I'm pretty.."

Sasuke tersenyum geli. Mendengar nyanyian Naruto barusan ingin rasanya ia berteriak pada dunia dan mengatakan 'Siapa bilang Naruto jelek?'.

Naruto masih bernyanyi riang disamping Sasuke, hanya pada bagian reffnya saja ia angkat suara dengan jelas, dan sisanya ia menggumam mengiringi musik. 2ne1-Ugly.

Sasuke menutup laptopnya dan memasukkannya ke ransel. Mengerjakan tugas di taman dekat rumahnya bersama sang kekasih disore hari, nyatanya membuatnya rileks dalam menyelesaikan tugas. Ia menoleh ke samping, mendapati Naruto yang masih menggumam kecil dengan ntah-lagu-apa-lagi yang ia dengar di headphonenya.

"Oh, so you think you know me now.. Have you forgotten how.. You would make me feel- When you drag my spirit down~," suaranya yang merdu terdengar lagi, lebih mendalam dan serius sekarang. Sasuke masih menatapnya intens, tanpa disadari Naruto yang memejamkan matanya sedari tadi.

'Kau terlalu menggemaskan, Dobe' ucapnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum bangga.

'Sejak kapan sih kau jadi manis?' gombalnya sendiri dalam benaknya sambil tersenyum geli.

'Ah, tentu saja sejak kau lahir' sambungnya sambil mengingat masa kecilnya bersama sang Dobe.

Ia jadi ingat sesuatu karena memikirkan hal barusan.

'Kalau tidak salah, bukannya besok tanggal 10 Oktober?'

.

.

_You are beautiful like a dream come alive, incredible_

_A sinful, miracle, lyrical_

_You saved my life again_

_And I want you to know, baby_

_._

_._

Malamnya Sasuke mulai memikirkan ide-ide simple untuk kejutan di Ulang Tahun sang kekasih. Sambil memutar sebuah lagu dan ikut bergumam-menyanyi. Membayangkan sang Dobe yang akan ia buat tersipu nantinya.

"When I see your face.. There's not a thing that I would change.. Cause you're amazing.. Just the way you are~"

"And when you smile.. The whole world stops and stares for a while.. Cause boy you're amazing.. Just the way you are~"

-di kamar sebelah-

"Eumh? Sejak kapan Otouto suka bernyanyi? Lagu-lagu cinta pula! Ckckckck" gumam Itachi sambil mendengarkan dengan seksama tiap bait lagu yang dinyanyikan Sasuke.

Sebuah pelajaran beharga bagi Sasuke –jika ia sadar suatu saat-. Jangan bernyanyi jikalau kau sedang mendengarkan lagunya dengan earphone atau semacamnya. Kau malah akan merasa suara normalmu itu terlalu kecil dan lebih menaikkan volume suaramu. Dan alhasil, terdengarlah suaramu nan merdu itu hingga ke kamar sebelah. Ckckckck

.

.

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_And I keep hitting repeat_

_._

_._

Hampir seluruh murid telah bergegas menuju kantin karena bel tanda istirahat baru saja berdering. 'Hampir'! Karena tersisa 2 orang murid yang masih berdiam diri dikursi masing-masing yang bahkan bersebelahan.

Sebut saja yang duduk paling pojok belakang dekat dengan jendela itu Uchiha Sasuke. Dan yang berada disamping kanannya itu Uzumaki Naruto.

"Tem-,"

"Cepat pergi ke kantin. Aku tak mau mendengar rengekkanmu nantinya hanya gara-gara kehabisan ramen," sahut sang Uchiha yang masih berkutat dengan laptopnya yang baru ia nyalakan beberapa detik yang lalu.

Naruto memucat, ia serasa terserang penyakit hati sekarang. Ada yang sakit dibagian dadanya. Dan setelahnya ia bergumam dan langsung berjalan lemas keluar kelas.

"hmm...,"

Sang Uchiha tersenyum ambigu dibalik laptopnya.

.

.

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_And I keep hitting repeat_

_._

_._

Naruto duduk diam dikursi halaman sekolahnya. Menatap iba pada tanggal yang tertera di layar depan handphonenya.

10 Oktober

Ia mengerang frustasi sebentar lalu menghela nafas.

"Apa-.. dia lupa?" tanyanya pada angin. "Bisa-bisanya seorang Uchiha menjadi pelupa, dan-.. sejak kapan Uchiha jadi pelupa? Arrrgghhh!" gusarnya sambil menggenggam erat hpnya yang tak berdosa.

"Kuso...," umpatnya.

.

.

_Constantly, boy, you played through my mind like a symphony  
>There's no way to describe what you do to me<br>You just do to me, what you do_

_And it feels like I've been rescued_

_I've been set free_

_._

_._

"Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu Narutoooo~!" ucap kawan-kawan sekelasnya serempak tepat saat ia baru memasuki ruang kelasnya.

"Ahahaha... Arigatou minna~," balas Naruto yang berdiri didepan kelas sambil tersenyum senang pada teman-temannya itu. Dan beberapa dari mereka langsung mengelilinginya dan bersalaman dengannya.

Ia sempat melirik sedikit ke tempat sang Uchiha..

..yang nyatanya masih duduk diam ditempatnya.

Tak melihatnya namun malah menatap keluar jendela.

Dengan Headphone yang terpasang manis ditelinganya.

'Ah, dia pasti tak mendengar bahkan tak tau dengan kejadian barusan. Baka no Teme!' batinnya kesal sambil membuang muka dan kembali tersenyum senang dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ne, mana kadoku?" tanya Naruto polos sambil menengadahkan kedua tangannya.

"Karena akan menyulitkan mu membawa pulangnya nanti, dan juga menyulitkanku saat membawakannya. Jadi, kami semua sepakat untuk mengirimkannya langsung ke rumah mu~ hehehe," jawab Sakura sambil membentuk tanda 'peace' disamping pipinya. Naruto pun hanya bercengok ria dengan 'banyaknya akal' sang kawan-kawan.

Sang Uchiha semakin tersenyum aneh kali ini. Menatap kabel headphonenya yang colokannya tak dicolokkan ke benda seharusnya.

.

.

_I am hypnotized by your destiny_

_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful, you are_

_And I want you to know, baby_

_._

_._

Pulang sekolahnyapun seperti hari-hari biasanya. Saling melempar ejekan dan bahkan tak menyinggung sama sekali tentang Ultah Naruto. Awalnya Naruto berniat ingin memberitahu sang Uchiha, namun entah mengapa saat diejek Sasuke- ego dan harga dirinya malah semakin memuncak. Dan akhirnya, ia pun melupakan masalahnya itu.

Karena baginya..

Bisa selalu bergurau dan berada di samping Sasuke saja..

Sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

Tak perlu ucapan, apalagi kado istimewa.

.

.

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_And I keep hitting repeat_

_._

_._

23:09

"Apa sih Temeeeee~. Aku ngantuuuuk~," ucap Naruto pada handphonenya, yang terhubung dengan Sasuke.

"Antarkan buku catatan Matematika ku sekarang, Dobe. Aku sangat memerlukannya! Kau lupa mengembalikannya tadi padahal besok ada Ulangan Ma-te-ma-ti-ka!" bentak Sasuke kesal di seberang sana.

Naruto mengerang frustasi sambil bangun dengan malasnya dari tempat tidur.

"Ceh, baiklah-baiklah!" balas Naruto tak kalah kesal.

"Heh! Ini kan salahmu juga yang tidak menagihnya tadi!" sambungnya lagi sambil melangkah ke kamar mandinya dan mencuci muka sebentar. Sekedar penyegaran untuk mengurangi ngantuknya.

"Aku lupa," jawab Sasuke datar.

"HEH! Sejak kapan sih Uchiha jadi pelupa?" bentak Naruto yang gregetannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sejak-.. aku punya pacar sepertimu,"

-BUGH-

Ah, malang-malang. Naruto baru saja kejeduk pintu depan rumahnya. Niatan hendak membuka, namun saat Sasuke mengatakan hal barusan. Keseimbangannya kacau dan alhasil ia berjibaku dengan pintu. Luka ringan memerah pada bagian jidat (akibat pintu), dan di pipi (akibat Sasuke).

"Jaga mulut genitmu itu, Teme!" ceramah Naruto pada Handphonenya yang kini ia pelototi.

"Jangan lupa bawa bukunya, Dobe," Sasuke mengalihkan topic pembicaraan seenak hati. Dan tentunya membuat Naruto langsung menepuk jidatnya yang alhasil malah makin membuatnya kesakitan.

"Ukh, Ah! Aku lupa!" Naruto pun bergegas kembali ke kamarnya dan mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Hingga ia menemukan apa yang dicari, dan langsung keluar dari rumahnya.

"Kau masih disana, Teme?" Tanya Naruto yang baru sadar kalau ia dan sang Teme belum memutuskan sambungan telekomunikasi jarak jauh mereka.

"Hn,"

"Ceh…,"

"Antar saja ke taman yang kemarin. Aku sudah menunggumu disini," Sasuke tersenyum tenang sekarang.

"Ne? Kenapa tak langsung ke rumahmu saja?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Terlalu jauh, Dobe. Aku takut kau malah diculik orang-aneh nantinya. Aku tak rela kehilangan kekasih-bodoh sepertimu," Sasuke tersenyum geli diseberang sana.

"Bermaksud memujikah atau menyinggung, Temee~!" ucap Naruto cemberut.

"Dua-duanya,"

"Baka no Teme!"

"Bye," Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telpon secara tiba-tiba.

"Arrrgh! Teme-Teme-Teme!" umpat Naruto kesal.

Keadaan pun menjadi hening. Naruto pun sedikit mempercepat langkahnya. Mungkin dalam waktu kurang lebih 5 menit lagi ia akan sampai di taman. Membuang rasa jenuh dan firasat aneh lainnya, ia pun merogoh kantong di jaketnya dan mengambil headset miliknya. Dengan segera ia hubungkan di handphonenya dan langsung ia pasang di kedua telinganya.

Karena bingung ingin memutar lagu apa. Akhirnya, ia pun memilih lagunya dengan acak. Dan lagu yang terpilih ialah… Yui-Happy Birthday To You.

"Wow~," decaknya kagum lalu ikut bernyanyi. Dengan mengubah lyric pada bagian reff menjadi 'Happy Birthday To Me'.

.

.

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_And I keep hitting repeat_

_._

_._

Tepat saat lagunya selesai. Ia pun telah sampai di taman. Sepi dan amat gelap. Tak ada tanda-tanda ada orang disana. Naruto pun mencoba menghubungi Sasuke. Namun ternyata tak diangkat. Ia melangkah pelan memasuki taman. Mendekati tengah taman yang ada kolamnya beserta kursi panjang, tempatnya dan Sasuke duduk-duduk santai kemarin sore.

Ia mulai merasakan firasat aneh sekarang. Ia merasa seakan ada orang yang tengah menguntitnya dari belakang.

Naruto terdiam di tempatnya, dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur bebas dari pelipisnya menuju dagu. Badannya mulai gemetar. Ia sangat takut sekarang, takut yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi jadi kenyataan.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki nan pelan memecah kesunyian. Mendekati Naruto dengan perlahan, namun pasti.

'Sasuke! Ku mohon~ Tolong aku!' ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Ja-… jangan…!" Naruto membuka suara, bergetar.

"?"

"Jangan mendekat!" Sambungnya setengah memberanikan diri.

"Hn,"

-Greb-

Sebuah pelukan hangat dan hembusan nafas ditengkuknya. Wangi mint yang menguar, membuatnya tau siapa orang itu.

"Happy Birhtday Dobe…,

Happy Birthday Dobe…,

Happy birthday Happy birthday,

Happy Birthday… Na-ru…,"

Sebuah bisikan atau bisa dibilang nyanyian merdu mendarat di dekat telinga kanan Naruto. Tubuhnya melemas seketika. Naruto hanya bisa menitikkan air mata dan secepat kilat berbalik kebelakang. Dan dengan segera membalas pelukan sang Teme.

Menangis terharu dan lega dipelukan sang Teme ialah acara Naruto selanjutnya. Tepat pukul 00:00.

Perhitungan Uchiha yang satu ini benar-benar akurat =_="

.

_No one compares, you stand alone_

_To every record I own_

_._

00:07

Setelah selesai menangis, Sasuke pun mengajaknya duduk di kursi taman yang ada di dekat mereka. Sasuke juga langsung membuka kantong plastic yang ia bawa sedari tadi. Ya! Ia-bawa-sedari-tadi. Yang isinya : Kue ultah mini, 2 kaleng minuman bersoda, dan beberapa permen.

"Aku orang terakhir, bukan?"

"Hmm?" Naruto berhenti menelan kuenya sambil menatap Sasuke heran.

"Orang terakhir yang memberimu ucapan, Dobe,"

"Ceh, memang kenapa? Seharusnya kau malu karena jadi yang terakhir, Teme!"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit. Menatap bintang-bintang kecil yang bertaburan.

"Setidaknya tahun-tahun sebelumnya aku selalu jadi orang yang pertama," jawab Sasuke seadanya yang malah membuat tanda tanya besar dibenak Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa tahun ini kau ingin jadi yang terakhir?"

"Karena… Aku juga ingin menjadi yang terakhir..," tukasnya sambil menoleh pada sang kekasih yang juga tengah menatapnya. Mereka pun bertukar pandang, dengan rona merah dimasing-masing wajah. Bahkan dengan hanya sinar bulan saja, rona itu terlihat jelas sekali.

"..Aku ingin menjadi orang yang pertama, dan yang terakhir dalam hatimu seumur hidupmu," sambungnya sambil mendaratkan kecupan riangn di bibir merah sang Kekasih.

Keadaanpun hening. Sasuke berinisiatif sendiri mengambil handphone sang kekasih yang berada di saku jaket Naruto. Lalu memutar sebuah lagu yang sudah dipercepat menuju bagian reff.

"One day with the sky is fallin I'll be standing right next to you… right next to you..," Sasuke menyanyikannya juga, dengan suara merdu nan lirih. Naruto lagi-lagi dibuat terharu dengan keseriusan sang kekasih.

Sasuke langsung mematikan pemutar musiknya dan mengembalikan Hp tersebut ke tangan Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa bernyanyi dengan suara semerdu itu, Suke?"

"Sejak-.. pertama kali aku mendengarmu bernyanyi-, mungkin,"

"Apa nyanyianku seperti Virus yang bisa menular, Teme?" Tanya balik Naruto sambil memutar dua bola matanya bosan.

"Bukan. Tapi keseriusanmu dalam bernyanyi, benar-benar hantu bagiku,"

"Hah?" Naruto heran plus cengok.

"Lupakan. Bertemu denganmu tengah malam di taman sesepi ini, membuatku jadi ingin menggombal hingga pagi, ck,"

"Nah! Sejak kapan kau jadi gombal?"

"Ck, akan ku jawab jika kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku ini. Sejak kapan kau jadi bodoh?"

"Itu bukan pertanyaan, bodoh. Itu PENG-HI-NA-AN!" balas Naruto dengan wajah cemberut dengan bibir yang dimajukan beberapa senti.

Keadaan pun kembali hening. Angin malam nan dingin menjadi teman dalam keheningan tersebut.

"Ayo pulang, Dobe,"

"Hmm? Baiklah-baiklah,"

.

.

_Music to my heart, that's what you are_

_A song that goes on and on_

_._

_._

Naruto pikir Sasuke hanya mengantarkannya pulang saja, karena sebelum masuk ke dalam Sasuke sempat memberinya kecupan hangat selamat tidur. Namun nyatanya..

"Kenapa kau ikut masuk juga?" Tanya Naruto heran yang kini dua-duanya tengah berada di ruang tamu.

"Aku lupa akan sesuatu, dan aku baru saja ingat,"

"Lagi-lagi kau lupa. Aku jadi meragukan ke'Uchiha'an mu, Teme," ejek Naruto yang disambut pukulan manis di puncak kepalanya.

"Awh,"

"Ada kado special dariku, Naru," Sasuke mulai memperlihatkan seringainya.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan firasat buruk. Firasat buruknya semakin menjadi mengingat kedua orang tua tercintanya sedang bertugas diluar negeri. Dan.. Sasuke semakin mendekatkan diri pada Naruto.

"Maaf, Suke. Tapi hari Ulang Tahunku sudah lewat setengah jam yang lalu~," ucapnya terakhir sebelum berlari secepat kilat ke kamarnya.

"Bukan masalah besar bagiku, Naru. Toh, aku sedang ingin mendengar 'nyanyian'mu yang berbeda dari biasanya malam ini," Sasuke menyeringai mesum sambil mengejar sang kekasih.

.

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_And I keep hitting repeat_

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_I love you like a love song~_

.

.

~fin~

.

.

Ce-ce-ciieeeee~ fic GaJe lagi nih Yeee~~ #LOL

Special buat Naru-nii, HaBhiDay!

Wish U All The Best!

Semoga makin langgeng ma Suke-mu..

Panjang umur dan sehat selalu..

Kurangi makan Ramen, karena itu 'tidak menyehatkan' kata Teme-mu..

Titip pesan buat Masashi Kishimoto yak!

"Jangan ditamatin tu komik kalo gak ada SasuNaru-nya!" #LOL *kicked*

Sekali lagi, HaBornDay Yah~! (/^o^)/*\(^o^\)

Pyuripyuripyuripyu

Cini

Cini

Cini

V

V

V


End file.
